


more flexible

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [58]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I've never been able to do a split,” Bobbi confesses with a pout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more flexible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



“I've never been able to do a split,” Bobbi confesses with a pout. She hates giving away weaknesses, failures, but Jemma keeps insisting that it is part of a healthy relationship. (Melinda had just shrugged and told her about her family.)

Melinda raises an eyebrow, “I really expected something more challenging.” 

Bobbi rolls her eyes and teases, “Yeah, well we can't all have fantasies that require flying to Niagara Falls.” 

“Worth it,” Melinda states, and Bobbi nods. They lay together in a comfortable silence, Bobbi tracing aimless patterns on Melinda's bare stomach. (Sometimes for kicks, she'll tap out a pun in morse code, but Melinda usually cuts cuddling short after that. And Bobbi likes her naked cuddling time more than most things.) 

“You just need the right sort of motivation,” Melinda finally says. “Stand up.” 

Bobbi does, her nudity a little too chilly without Melinda's body heat. It's easy to ignore though, far, far better than certain prison cells she'd endured. 

“Good, now raise your left leg as high as you can.” Melinda says, kneeling before her. Bobbi does, Melinda's warm breath on her cunt. “Higher if you want me to lick.” 

(Bobbi's flexibility increases dramatically during the following month.)


End file.
